1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-180082 discloses a front side member equipped with a linear portion that is disposed on the vehicle front side and a bent portion (slanted portion) that is formed on the rear end portion of the linear portion. Furthermore, in this front side member, the bent portion is annealed to thereby form a weak portion, so that the front side member has a structure where shock during a crash such as during a frontal crash or during an oblique frontal crash is absorbed by the weak portion. Additionally, JP-A No. 2009-179301 discloses a structure where a vertical bead (recessed bead) is formed in a vehicle width direction inside side surface of a front side frame (front side member).
However, in the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-180082, the bent portion is made to serve as a weak portion across its entire periphery, so the bending direction of the front side member is indeterminate. For this reason, there is the potential to not be able to make the front side member laterally bend. Furthermore, even in a case where a vertical bead is formed like in the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-179301, there is room for improvement in order to effectively make the front side member laterally bend during a crash.